A Different Kind of Tutoring
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: Harry blows up yet another potion in class and as a result gets a tutor assigned to him by a furious Snape. Said tutor is, of course, Draco Malfoy himself. How will the two arch-nemesis handle the situation? Top!Draco, warnings for non-consensual kink and abuse
1. Intro

**Title:** A Different Kind Of Tutoring

**Author**: BoundIrishAngel

**Pairing**: Draco/Harry

**Rating**: Mature

**Disclaimer**: Does anybody actually need an explanation on these still? If I were JKR I would hardly be on here... if I were making money with my writings I probably wouldn't be either... get it? I'm just playing with these folks, unfortunately I've to give them back – though I can make no guarantees on their physical or mental states after they are returned!

**Summary**: Harry blows up yet another potion in class and as a result gets a tutor assigned to him by a furious Snape. Said tutor is, of course, Draco Malfoy himself. How will the two arch-nemesis handle the situation?

**Warning: **corporal punishments, whipping, spanking, some bondage, sexual content

Note: I was asked for a Top!Draco story. Well here it is. It is complete and I will try and post about once a week though I won't have a computer for the next 2 weeks or so (it's not working quite right so it has to go to hospital unfortunately) so you'll have to be a bit patient.

I would like to give a HUGE thank you to Alli97nomel who betaed this story for me. I did make some changes afterwards so any remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p>*** IntroPrologue

"Oh for Salazar's sake! Again, Potter?" Snape hissed angrily as Harry's potion blew up, covering both student and teacher, who had just been passing, in a vile smelling purple goo. A few waves of his wand and Snape was clean again. He did however leave Harry and his work station covered in the slimy substance. "You're going to spend the rest of the lesson and however long it will take after, to clean up the mess."

Harry just hung his head and nodded. He had no clue what he had done wrong but it was hardly the first time that Snape was angry and made him clean up an exploded potion. He also wasn't the only one having suffered similar fates.

Snape glared at Harry a little longer before moving on to inspect the other students potions, passing comment to everything that did not meet his requirements or standards. It was as usual only the Slytherins who managed to get neutral or even positive remarks, causing Harry, not for the first time, to think their potions professor was more than a little biased.

It wasn't until Snape was looking at Draco Malfoy's potion that Harry got really irritated.

"Excellent work as always, Mr Malfoy. 20 points to Slytherin for a potion brewed to perfection."

"Thank you, sir," Draco replied humbly, yet obviously very proudly.

Glancing at Harry, who was trying to clean his work station by glaring a hole into it, Snape turned thoughtful. "I always believed Longbottom to be a hopeless case in potions but with admirable work from Mrs Parkinson he has become, at least less disastrous. Maybe all mr Potter needs is the same kind of care. And if anyone can manage to teach a Potter even the most basic of potions knowledge then it would be you, Mr Malfoy."

At this Draco stared wide eyed at his professor. He had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going but it simply couldn't be.

"Following Parkinson and Longbottom's example you will form a study group with Mr Potter and be his tutor. You may all four work together or separately as you wish. But you better stop him from blowing up any more potions in my classroom."

"But sir, not Potter!" Draco said, fighting hard not whine. "He's the most insufferable imbecile in existence!" He complained, even if at the back of his mind the thought of spending time alone with Potter was oddly... promising.

"That is why I believe you to be the only one capable of getting any measure of a result. No argument, Mr Malfoy."

Draco sighed heavily but didn't object, instead turning to Potter, glaring at him, hoping to kill him with his look so he didn't have to actually work with him. Yet, his mind was already filling with ideas of what to do to Gryffindor's poster boy.

As the bell rang indicating the end of the lesson, Snape dismissed them. "Mr Malfoy, you may pick any room in this corridor for your practise sessions with Potter. Spend as much time there as you require," with a sinister smirk Snape glanced at Potter before leaving the room. Draco followed shortly after, glaring at Potter on his way out.

"I'm doomed," Harry cried quietly, resting his head on the only part of his workstation that he had so far managed to clean up.

"You are doomed," Ron agreed, helpfully patting Harry's back.

"Oh come on, boys, see it as a positive. Malfoy is the best in potions, he can probably teach you a lot, Harry."

"But it's Malfoy!" Both Harry and Ron said in unison, turning to look at Hermione incredulously.

"Yes, my point exactly," she simply said and waved her wand, cleaning up Harry's desk, receiving a grateful nod from him.

"You've got to be joking?" Ron asked even more incredulously.

"Hardly, Ronald. Harry, your marks are appalling in potions. I've tried but I am at my wits end. If anyone is able to help you it'll be Malfoy."

"He'll kill me first," Harry muttered as he packed his stuff and headed out of the room with the other two.


	2. Chapter 1

*** Chapter 1

Friday evening had Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione having dinner when he noticed Malfoy stalking over to him with an almost murderous expression on his face.

"Potter, get up and follow me."

Harry was too stunned by the cruel tone to move and just sat gaping.

"I will not repeat myself."

"I'm not coming with you! You'll probably hex me to death."

"As much as that would be enjoyable and a great deed to the world it would likely get me expelled. Thanks to you being an absolute mome* my final mark for potions now depends on yours, we are therefore going to be spending a lot of time together so you better get used to it."

"I'm not spending any length of time with you!"

"Yes you will. In fact we will start with this full weekend. It will likely require the entire weekend just to get you to understand basic potions making rules. Therefore you had better get up now so we can get started. Or do you want me to go to Snape to say you are refusing to follow his instructions?"

"Just go, Harry," Hermione said, trying to get Harry to stand up.

He turned to look at her in outrage.

"We've been talking about this, Harry. Go on."

Unable to avoid her constant pushing, Harry found himself standing up. Before he had a chance to even think of anything to say Malfoy had a hold of his arm and was dragging him out of the Great Hall. He could hear people whispering but enough people had heard about his dilemma in potions to be able to share the reason for his being with Malfoy. He sighed, trying to psyche himself up for a very long evening.

A torturously silent walk through the dungeons brought them to a room not far from their potions classroom. Yet, as they entered Harry found only one very large work bench along one wall, a few tables against another, a shelf with some dusty book and an awful lot more dust around the entire room.

Draco closed the door behind them and locked it with a silent spell. Then he looked around the room and waved his wand again, making the dust, dirt and grime of decades of neglect vanish. Then he levitated one of the student tables into the middle of the room and set a chair in front of it.

"Sit," he said commandingly.

Harry was about to fight but he really knew he had no choice so he went and sat down, slumping into the chair.

Draco stood tapping his wand on his left hand, scrutinising Harry until the latter shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. "Let's start with something simple. Tell me the ingredients for a boil cure potion."

"What?" Harry asked, feeling slightly dazed. When he noticed Malfoy's face getting stonier than usual he gulped. "I don't know."

"It's a first year potion, Potter!"

"Well it's been years since then, hasn't it? Of course, I don't remember," Harry hissed somewhat angrily, though the hard look on Malfoy's face was rather intimidating.

"Fine, something more recent then; Everlasting Elixirs."

"Uhm..." Harry looked down, tracing a finger randomly over the tabletop.

"Do you know anything about making a potion?"

"Look I read the bloody instructions and follow what they say! I'm hardly going to learn every recipe there is by heart!" Harry cried out in annoyance, not liking the way Malfoy was making him feel.

"Then how do you expect to learn something and to pass your NEWTS?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes, his voice low and dangerous.

"Well now that we're here I guess you're going to take care of that," Harry snapped sarcastically.

Draco narrowed his eyes even more. "Expelliarmus," he said and before Harry could react, his Holly wand was lying in Draco's hand. "Incarcerous."

"What the hell!" Harry cried as ropes wrapped around his wrists and ankles but they didn't just tie him up they also forced him to lie over the table, each limb tied to a leg of the table.

"You think we're here for fun but I take this task very seriously," Draco said quietly, his voice almost reassuringly calm. Except it was too calm for Harry's liking. "You will not be the cause of me failing any subject, least of all potions."

"And how am I supposed to learn anything if I'm tied up?"

Draco smirked. "We will start with a simple lesson of respect and obedience." Draco kicked away the chair that Harry had sat on, giving him space to stand just behind Harry. Then he cast a few privacy charms on the door and the entire room.

"What are you planning you wanker?" Harry asked, getting worried. With Draco standing at his rear end he couldn't see the blond and he felt exposed and vulnerable. No matter how hard he tried to break free, twisting and turning in his bonds, he was being held tightly. There would be no escape until Draco granted it. Harry started to sweat with fear.

"A simple spanking should kick things off nicely," Draco explained and conjured several different items, among them a paddle which he picked up first. "This will be lovely," Draco said gleefully before landing the first blow on Harry's arse.

Even though he was still fully clothed, Harry cried out in pain. Draco was strong and he wasn't holding back. The blows rained down in quick succession hardly giving Harry enough time to draw breath. In next to no time he was panting heavily, his screams silenced from simple lack of oxygen, his face covered in tears that he tried to fight, yet with each blow he was losing the fight a little more.

After what felt like an eternity to Harry the blows stopped. It took him some time to realise, his bum stinging so badly it was as though he was still being spanked. He tried desperately to compose himself, to stop crying and to calm his breathing. But the pain was excruciating. More so because he couldn't move in his bonds, which had been holding him down for some time already, causing his muscles to start cramping.

"Now, how do you feel?" Draco asked almost kindly, crouching next to Harry's face and cupping a cheek with one hand, wiping at his tears.

Harry just closed his eyes and tried to turn away; a move that was prevented by Draco's hand.

"You should stop flinching from me. We will be getting very well acquainted and the less you fight the easier it will be. You're going to have to learn pain first but once you learn to be good I promise you rewards, very pleasant ones."

Harry managed to snort, not believing a word Malfoy was saying.

"Your behaviour is inexplicable," Draco commented in disgust when snot started dripping from Harry's nose. He waved his wand and Harry felt the touch of magic on his face, his tears were dried and his face cleaned, leaving him looking almost respectable. "Now I'll ask again and I expect an answer. How do you feel?"

"In horrendous pain!" Harry hissed.

"And have you learned anything yet?"

"That you are a cruel, sadistic arsewipe?"

"Oh Harry, this could be so much easier but I guess we'll have to continue. You better prepare for more pain."

Harry rolled his eyes, not exactly having expected anything else. Soon enough he felt something sting the back of his thighs. It hurt and it made him gasp. Then it landed again and he cried out. Gradually, as the blows rained down, the pain in his bum started to fade to a dull ache while his thighs felt like they were on fire.

"I don't hear you having learned anything yet," Draco said almost conversationally while he continued to beat the back of Harry's legs.

Harry had no time or space to think about Draco's words. The pain was so all encompassing it blurred out all thought. Having already broken considerably during the paddling, Harry had no strength left to fight his tears. They ran freely down his face while he fought to fill his lungs with oxygen between his cries of pain.

As Draco continued beating Harry, the cries gradually turned to screams, then to whimpers, then to pitiful mewling sounds. Still Draco did not hear what he was waiting for. Eventually he had to stop or risk actual damage. He sighed to himself and tossed aside the enlarged ruler he'd been using.

Standing beside Harry he ran a hand soothingly down his back, making shushing sounds that he hoped would calm the brunette. It took several minutes but in the end Harry managed to stop crying and his breathing evened out. Draco once again went to crouch by his face. Putting a finger under Harry's chin, he lifted his limp head so he could look in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Harry asked brokenly, his voice cracking because of the amount of screaming he'd done.

"For you to listen to me and do as I say. Can you do that?" Draco asked, his voice even, almost soft.

Harry closed his eyes, a few more tears escaping them. Then he nodded carefully.

"Good. Very good. We're making progress, even if it is slow going. And as I did promise you pleasant rewards for good behaviour I will proof that I was not lying." Draco just smiled at Harry's confused expression for a moment, then he leaned in and kissed away Harry's tears, his touch gentle almost feather light.

At first Harry was too stunned to react, then he let out a little sigh. Closing his eyes again Harry enjoyed the sensation of Draco's lips fluttering across his face. If his brain hadn't already overloaded from pain he'd be feeling confused but the pain was still overshadowing everything else. Only the light butterfly like touches seemed to slowly bring some sense back to him.

"Did you like that?" Draco asked after pulling away, his voice still gentle and kind. Harry scrunched up his face but said nothing. "You better answer and be honest with me. I'd rather not have to whip your back as well already."

Harry actually moaned weakly at the idea of more pain. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it. Trying to focus he opened his mouth, "I did," he managed to whisper.

"Very good. Now remember that lying means punishment but honesty like this will mean rewards." This time Draco pressed his lips against Harry's. Freezing in fright, Harry's eyes opened wide in shock. Draco had his eyes closed and just let his lips linger against Harry's, neither pressing for more nor expecting a response. A few moments later he pulled away and opened his eyes again. He almost chuckled at Harry's bewildered look. "What exactly is it that has you stunned? That I'm kissing you? That I'm kissing another man? That it's you in particular?"

"All of it?"

Draco chuckled again. "It might have escaped your attention but you are attractive, physically if not intellectually."

Harry did not find that thought reassuring or flattering. If Malfoy fancied him it could only mean trouble. More than he was already in.

"Tell me, have you ever kissed another male? Thought about it even?"

Harry shook his head.

"Really? More fun for me then," Draco smirked. "But don't worry there's time yet. You'll get used to the idea."

Harry just hung his head again, unable to fully comprehend what he was in for. He did know though that it was bad, very bad even if a part of him seemed to be thinking differently.

"Now before we continue, I require a wizard's oath from you."

"For what?"

"Swear that you will not talk about my methods of teaching to anyone. You may talk about what you have learned or what we discuss but not the circumstances."

"You want to stop me telling people you tied me up," Harry said in understanding.

"Precisely. Snape would understand perfectly and cover me if required but for both mine and his sakes' I'd rather it didn't get out in the first place."

"I won't make that oath!"

"Yes, Potter you will. If I need to force it out of you, I will. You have a choice, make the oath and get another kiss or don't make it and get whipped until you make it."

"If I make that oath it'll leave you free to do anything you wish to me. I won't do it!"

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy swear a wizard's oath that I mean Harry James Potter no harm and will not seriously injure or harm him. No lasting damage of any kind shall be done to him during any of our tutoring sessions."

"You can still do a lot."

"Like spank, whip and flog you. Yes, that is the point. It is the way I will teach you and it is the only way. If you'd rather not try it we can go to Snape and you can explain it to him."

Harry grumbled quietly, wondering what to do. He was currently tied up without his wand. There was no way Malfoy would let him out unless he was ready to do so. If he did refuse to make the oath he'd be dragged to Snape who'd probably do worse things to him. Malfoy had made an oath that he would not harm him, magic would hold him to that. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Draco stayed quiet and waited.

"I, Harry James Potter..." Harry started, speaking slowly and quietly, "swear a wizard's oath that I will not talk about the teaching methods used to anyone but Draco Malfoy and any person he may give permission for."

"Excellent, Potter. Well done." Draco leaned down to Harry again, giving him the promised kiss. "So then," he said with a grin when he pulled away again. "Moving on with the lessons. In order for you to understand your place and what I require of you we're going to start with some behavioural corrections. You're in dire need of it and learning should be fairly easy even for a dunce like yourself."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it and stayed quiet.

"Progress already," Draco commented, feeling pleased. He flicked his wand and the ropes fell away, leaving Harry suddenly without the support he'd been relying on and thus causing him to almost slide off the table. He caught himself and stood, wincing and whimpering in pain at every move. "If you can stand still I will heal you."

Harry closed his eyes but found himself losing his balance and swaying so he opened them again. Carefully he righted himself in front of Draco. Seeing the blond wave his wand, Harry had to force himself not to flinch or react in another way. He felt a cool touch of magic and the pain eased considerably. It did not fully go away however.

"There, that'll be enough for now. Let's see how we can correct your behaviour then," Draco smirked again, enjoying Harry's discomfort, not just the real physical one but also the perceived emotional and psychological one.

Harry merely sighed and nodded, already broken enough not to resist Draco without having realised it yet.

* * *

><p>*mome is an archaic word meaning fool<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far! I love you all! Secondly I'd like to apologise because I managed to post the un-betaed version of the story! What a legend, eh? My excuse is that I was not on my own computer and I was in a hurry. Hence you had to put up with reading about oats instead of oaths! ;) (I blame that particular error on my Irish accent, we don't pronounce the th it's just a t!)

Also thank you for everyone that was concerned for my health. It wasn't actually me that went to hospital though. I was referring to my laptop. It had been crashing and acting up a bit too much so I sent it for repairs (i.e. computer hospital). I've got it back (later than expected) but unfortunately it still isn't back to the way it should be. It's taken me about 3 hours today before I could get into Windows because it kept having to install updates and even now it's messing with my head by doing all sorts of crazy things it shouldn't... :(

In any case, I've gone back and corrected the previous two chapters and am giving you a new one, sorry it's so short. If my laptop allows I will post a new chapter in two days or so. Keep your fingers crossed!

Now to comments to the actual story, someone asked why Draco bothered to make the oath seeing as he's hurting Harry already. The oath he made was about not harming or injuring him. He is causing pain and hurting Harry but he's not actually harming him nor is he doing any lasting damage. Hence the oath protects Harry from actual harm but not pain. I hope that makes sense?

I'll stop now and let you read. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>*** Chapter 2<p>

Early Monday morning Harry was woken roughly and sent on his way back to his dorm. The trek up the stairs was a difficult one. His body was sore and bruised from Malfoy's punishments. He'd been healed only to be punished again, then he was healed before the next punishment in a seemingly endless circle of pain. Again, Malfoy had healed the worst of it before kicking him out that morning. But he was still achy and parts of him where particularly sore, his bum first and foremost.

Malfoy had been good enough to give him a potion to use when he showered, apparently it would ease the rest of his aches and pains. He wasn't certain he really trusted Malfoy but he also knew he couldn't stay as he was. Sitting down for classes would be excruciating. He would have to risk using the potion and pray Malfoy wasn't tricking him.

It was so early that Gryffindor tower was entirely silent. Even early risers were still fast asleep. Harry was glad as it meant he'd escape the questions a while longer. And hopefully he would get to shower in peace to soothe his abused body.

He was lucky for once and was fully dressed and awake before anybody else even woke up. Waiting in the common room he reflected over the weekend.

Malfoy had been brutal and unrelenting first and foremost. Any perceived transgressions were punished. Some more severely, some less so. He'd judged Harry on how he stood, how he sat, how he walked, how he talked.

They'd gone over manners for eating, for polite chit-chat, for more intense or serious discussion and even things like simple etiquette for greetings.

If they had had more time, Harry was sure he would have been trained on everything a pure blood learned growing up. Draco had promised they would meet again soon. Harry had no doubt he meant it and suspected more training on his behaviour.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a screech of his name and a mop of brown hair being pushed in his face, while two arms wrapped tightly around him.

"We were getting worried," Hermione said after she'd pulled away. Smoothing her robes down in hope of appearing composed.

"Sorry," Harry just managed.

"Did you spend the whole weekend with Malfoy?"

Harry nodded.

"And how did it go?"

Harry sighed and turned his head away. "Hardly my fondest memories."

"But did you learn something?"

"Plenty," Harry said dryly.

"Well that's great news!" Hermione beamed.

"Mate, you look wrecked." Ron commented, ignoring Hermione's excitement.

"Yeah, I am," Harry smiled wryly at Ron.

"Was he a real bastard?"

Harry's smile turned even more wry but he didn't answer.

"You can tell us all about it over breakfast, Harry. I can't wait to hear what you learned."

"Hermione, I'd actually rather not talk about the weekend I had."

She looked at him shocked for a moment but recovered eventually and nodded. "Ok, fine. If that's what you want."

Harry nodded and they set off to the Great Hall in an awkward silence until Ron started talking about Quidditch.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So because the last chapter was so short and I'm feeling generous, here is more. Thanks for the well-wishes for my laptop. It's still not 100% but may be on the mend... TLC seems to help :)

Also thank you for the reviews. I'm hoping for more of them because this is a bigger chapter *hint hint*

* * *

><p>*** Chapter 3<p>

"Potter," Draco spoke quietly so his voice didn't travel in the ancient library. "Come with me."

"But it's only Wednesday," Harry burst out before he could stop himself.

"Were you led to believe we would only meet on specific days?" Draco asked with an eyebrow arced.

Harry sighed, realising he'd be better off not arguing or worse trying to resist. The punishments and resulting pain still lingered in his mind, even if his body was fully healed. Knowing he could talk to no one about it meant he knew he had no choice but to go. Resisting would be futile and only cause more punishments. Having grown up with the Dursley's he had learned to avoid punishment for his own good. So he hurriedly gathered his books and followed Malfoy out of the library, receiving curious looks not just from Ron and Hermione.

Once more they made their way to the Dungeons, entering the same room they'd used before. It looked a little differently now, compared to the first time Harry had entered it. The work bench was still there and so was the table and chair in the middle of the room. But to one side a bed had been added. A large double bed; which had allowed them to spend nights in the room as well, thus not having to worry about finishing before curfew.

"I was told to work with you on Potions but your work in Charms today was worse than appalling. It hurt to even watch you." Draco shook his head with some disgust. "You're going to be practising tonight until you get it right."

"But..."

"Do not argue with me, Potter."

Harry went silent and hung his head.

"As you will need your wand I will let you keep it tonight. I advice you not to use it against me. If you do, any pain you've ever experienced will be nothing compared to what I'll do with you."

"I won't," Harry said quietly.

"Good. Now conjure a goblet and show me your best shot."

Harry did as told. Standing in the middle of the room he held out his hand and conjured a goblet into it. This was an easy enough task and he had no problem with it. The real trouble came with the spell they had been taught in Charms today. It was supposed to make a goblet sing like a bird only when it was empty.

Concentrating on what he wanted to achieve, Harry waved his wand and spoke the incantation. His goblet gave a tiny, feeble, squeaky tweet and then went silent.

"That was the best I've seen all day from you and it was still appalling." Draco shook his head, then he went and stood behind Harry, wrapping his wand hand around Harry's and guiding his movement. "You have to turn it into one fluid movement, like this."

"Right," Harry murmured, feeling somewhat distracted by the heat radiating off Draco's body.

"Now go again."

Harry did as told, focusing his mind he moved his wand the way he had just been shown and spoke the incantation. Nothing happened.

"Atrocious. Go again."

The next attempt was no more successful than the previous.

"You need to focus your mind, Potter. Empty your mind and visualise only the goblet and what you want it to do."

"Empty your mind..." Harry grumbled quietly with a shake of his head. He tried again and failed as miserably as before.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter. It's not particularly difficult magic. I know you're capable of far more difficult spells. Unfortunately that was your last free try. I'm going to have to punish you for every further attempt you need."

Harry looked up at Malfoy at that, his eyes showing his fear.

"What did you think this was? Time for you to fool around in? I'm supposed to teach you something and without incentives I don't see any hope for you. Now take off your robe and shirt."

Draco walked to the shelf in a corner of the room and picked up a whip, hiding it out of sight from Harry. He didn't want him scared, just focused. Turning back to the brunette he saw him hesitating, looking down at his still clothed body.

"Damn it, Potter. Get your kit off now or I'll spell it off and then I will take it all."

This time Harry hurried to obey, wondering why he was listening to Malfoy and not just running away.

Draco could sense Harry's worry and hooking the whip into his robe pocket he stood behind Harry again, laying his hands on the bare shoulders in front of him, massaging them gently. "I'm here to help you, Potter. You may think my ways unconventional but they work, you'll see. Now relax so you can focus your mind."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that if I know I'll fail and get hurt because of it?" Harry cried almost whiningly

"If you think you will fail you aren't likely to succeed. Do you not have faith in yourself and your abilities?"

"I do. When it comes to useful things," Harry moaned.

"Useful? What do you mean with that?"

"Well this is the most useless spell I've ever heard of. Why the hell would I want to make a goblet sing like a bird? Bloody ridiculous! Millennia of wizardry and this is what you come up with!"

Draco took a step back in anger at first, then he took another step back, took out the whip and swung it down against Harry's bare back with all the strength he had.

Harry was so surprised he couldn't even cry in pain when all the air went out of him. He stumbled forwards from the impact, losing the hold of his wand and the goblet, needing his hands to brace himself against the wall. He leaned against it for a long time while his back continued stinging from the single blow. "What the hell...?" He eventually managed to croak out, turning slightly to look at Draco.

"Never insult magic!" Draco hissed, his anger still obvious. "You may be no more than a half-blood but you have ancestors that gave their life to develop the spells we use today. No matter how ridiculous a spell may seem to you, someone put an awful lot of work into developing it. Many lose their lives when experimenting with spell creation. Many never achieve the desired result but instead accidentally find another spell. Many that continue don't survive their experiments. It is not a matter of mockery. Do you understand?"

The last part was said so low and dangerous that Harry shrank away from it. "Sorry," he whispered honestly.

"Every spell you learn is taught you for a reason. With each new year your learn more complicated spells. It is necessary to learn each one in order for you to be able to learn the next one. If you cannot learn a spell like this how do you expect to learn more complicated spells later? Your learning of spells won't stop with leaving Hogwarts. Whatever job you take will require particular spells, which will be more complicated than those taught at Hogwarts."

"You mean more difficult spells like the Patronus Charm?" Harry said petulantly, getting fed up of Draco's lecture and feeling defensive.

"You learned that out of necessity, I know. It was taught you too early. Especially if you now think yourself something better for having learned it early."

"I don't think I'm something better."

"Then make a bloody effort to learn this spell!" Draco half shouted, just as fed up of Harry as Harry was of him.

"Fine!" Harry hissed back and stood up, wincing at the pain it caused in his back. He took the goblet and his wand and got ready. Closing his eyes he empty his mind as best he could, trying to visualise the goblet, singing like a bird. Then he waved his wand.

The goblet started tweeting for all of two seconds before it went quiet again.

"OH bloody hell!" Harry cursed in annoyance.

"That was your best effort yet, well done. Try again," Draco said calmly. He couldn't lose his cool with Harry or they'd end up doing something they'd regret, he was sure.

Harry looked up surprised, he'd expected punishment. "Didn't... I thought..."

"If you do well you get rewarded, if you mess up you get punished. You made an effort and your reward is no punishment this time."

"Oh..." Harry sighed. A moment later he tried to focus again, then cast the spell. Nothing happened. He closed his eyes and clenched his muscles in preparation. He heard the swoosh of the whip before he felt it. This time he only took a half step forwards to catch his balance but he cried out as the pain flooded his body and mind.

"Try it again and be more careful with your wand movement."

Harry did as told and received what sounded like a half-arsed tweet coming from the goblet. This time he had barely a chance to prepare before he heard the swooshing of the whip. It knocked him forwards again and the pain was so bad this time he screamed.

"Keep trying, you'll get there," Draco said encouragingly.

Steeling himself Harry glared at the goblet. 'I can do this,' he thought to himself. He repeated it like a mantra, focusing on a singing goblet. Then he cast his spell. This time his goblet started tweeting like an actual bird and it continued ...and continued. "Oh my God!" He called out, utterly surprised that he had seemingly managed the spell.

"Well done, Potter. Set it on the table, we have to test if it will sign when filled."

Harry did as told and set the goblet down only for Draco to cast an aguamenti, filling the goblet with clear water. The goblet stopped singing the moment the first drop touched it. Draco vanished the water again and the goblet started singing again.

"You've done it, Potter."

Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Thank you, Malfoy."

"I told you my method works."

Rolling his eyes, Harry chose not to reply. He hardly appreciated the stinging in his back and the pain he felt every time he moved and stretched the skin of his back.

"And I did say you would be rewarded for doing well." This time it was Draco's turn to grin as he approached Harry, standing right in front of him. He ran the back of his hand down the side of Harry's face before leaning in and pressing his lips against Harry's.

They had done plenty of this during the previous weekend but Harry had never responded. It didn't seem right then. Now he'd had time to think about it and the idea didn't seem quite as bad as it had before. If this was his reward he would make the most of it. And so he found himself answering by pressing his lips against Malfoy's.

Draco was pleased with the reaction and took it as incentive to go further. Parting his lips he let his tongue trail over Harry's lips. Then he took Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Harry gasped at the feeling and Draco used the moment when Harry's lips where parted to push his tongue between them, exploring as yet unfamiliar territory.

For a moment Harry was stunned but he soon answered the kiss and wound his tongue around Draco's. For some time they both just stood kissing, exploring each other's mouths. Eventually Draco pulled away, getting light headed from lack of oxygen.

"Hmm, well Potter, I am pleasantly surprised. You're not as inept at kissing as you are at magic."

"Gee, thanks!" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

Draco ignored him. "Now, I think we should continue our lessons from the weekend."

"No..." Harry whined, slapping a hand against his forehead.

Again Draco chose to ignore Harry's reaction. "You may be only a half-blood but you are, for unfortunate reasons, a well-known person. You will be required to know wizarding etiquette. Tell me what I taught you at the weekend."

Harry sighed but listed what he could remember from the weekend. Draco corrected him when he was wrong, prodded him when he left something out and whipped him when he got things completely wrong or kissed him for particular efforts.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I said I'd try and post regularly but life has suddenly become hectic... I'll try and be better though

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Love you all! free cookies for you!

To those that didn't, if you review this chapter you can have a cookie too, how does that sound? ;p

* * *

><p>*** Chapter 4<p>

Friday after dinner Harry was once again on his way to the dungeons. Malfoy had found him during the day and made it quite clear his presence would be required. Harry wasn't sure why he went along with it all. Sure, Snape had paired them up and would probably make his life more miserable if he didn't go but wasn't Malfoy also making his life miserable?

He still had faint marks on his back from the whipping he'd received Wednesday. Sometimes when he made a fast move or when he was particularly tired, his back would hurt again. His bum and legs had since healed completely but he suspected Malfoy would only abuse that to spank him some more.

And yet, Harry had found himself trying to make an effort on Wednesday. Not only to avoid the punishments but also to receive rewards because the kisses were surprisingly nice. He still wondered how it was Malfoy was kissing him but he tried not to ponder on that too much.

Entering the room they'd been using, Harry found Malfoy stood by the book shelf, leaving through an old tome. At the sound of the door closing Malfoy looked up.

"Ah you're finally here."

"You said after dinner, I only just finished."

"Well next time I will be more specific with the timing," Draco just replied somewhat sarcastically, setting the tome back on its shelf. "I am supposed to help you with potions and we haven't done much of that yet. This weekend we will focus entirely on potions. However as your tutor my reputation is at risk so we're going to continue with the behavioural corrections as well."

"How is your reputation at risk as my Potions Tutor?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes.

"By association, Potter. If people think I am tutoring you and you continue to show appalling behaviour and atrocious spell work it would hardly reflect well on me, would it? Now I'd like you to strip again so we can begin."

Harry clenched his fists, wanting to protest at more use of the whip, yet he knew Malfoy well enough by now. He wouldn't back down, he'd just threaten to magically strip him and if he still didn't follow, would likely strip him fully. Choosing the lesser evil Harry stripped out of his robe and shirt, once again leaving his upper body bare.

"Good, sit down and get a quill. We're going to start you off with the basics: Potions ingredients. I'm going to name one and ask you to tell me anything you know about it. Then you will categorise it. First off what categories would you use?"

"Er... animals versus plants?"

"And sub categories?"

"Uh... venomous or not?"

"Your thinking is too basic, Potter. But fine, we'll start off that way and you can go into more details later. So we'll start with aconite."

"What?"

"Aconite, Potter. Considering your friend Lupin's condition you should be aware of this one."

"Lupin? He uses Wolfsbane..."

Draco sighed dramatically and closed his eyes as if he were in pain. "Potter, have you ever even done any sort of studying of ingredients?"

"Uhm, well... I mean, I read the textbook and..."

"Oh for Salazaar's sake!" Draco cried out, realising just how lacking Harry's potion knowledge really was. "This is going to be much harder than I thought ...but I can do this." He spoke more to himself. Leaning against his work bench he took a few deep breaths, his back turned to Potter. Then he picked up the book he'd previously chosen to use and turned back around to face Potter. Opening it on the first page he read: "Aconite is an extremely poisonous plant, also known as wolfsbane for this reason. Some refer to it as monkshood because the shape of the flowers somewhat resembles a monk's cowl."

"Oh!"

"Yes, Potter," Draco sighed. "Category?"

"Plant... a venomous one." Harry said quietly, annoyed with himself for not having known that aconite was the same as wolfsbane and even more annoyed at Malfoy's reaction to his lack of knowledge.

"Write it down."

Harry did as instructed, creating a list for venomous plants.

"Acromantula venom"

"Animal and obviously poisonous."

"Armadillo Bile"

"Eh none venomous animal?"

"What is it used for?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted quietly.

"You brewed a Wit-Sharpening Potion in fourth year using this!"

Harry couldn't help but look up in surprise at that. Had he really used it already?

"Are you purposefully trying to be incompetent?" Draco asked lowly, glaring at Potter.

"No! I'm not. I'm really not, I just..."

"Just what? Can't retain any information?" Draco hissed angrily.

"I just do what the text book says. I don't know what each ingredient does or why adding it a minute later or earlier will have such a different effect!" Harry cried trying to defend himself. "It's not like anyone ever explained it!"

"And you didn't think about reading up on the subject?" Draco sighed, wondering how to teach Potter anything.

"I did. I read tons of books that Hermione found. They are pretty technical and I didn't get half of what they said. They always expect you to know a lot of things already. Stuff I've no clue about."

"Do you know the difference between stirring clock-wise or counter clock-wise?"

"No."

"The different impact of changing the flames intensity?"

"No," Harry hung his head.

"The different meanings of the colour of a potion?"

Harry just shook his head.

"How did you get this far without failing?" Draco asked in astonishment.

Harry shrugged.

"Fine, we'll cover as much as we can this weekend. We may need to start meeting daily if we're to have a hope of covering so much. For now we'll continue with the lists. You need to know the different ingredients and what they do. Have one list for the animals, one for plants and have a third parchment for the main characteristics of each ingredient."

Harry nodded and readied a third parchment. Then Draco continued questioning him on ingredients and what they were used for. Anything he didn't know, which was a lot, he wrote down on the third list to go over again later.

Draco made a note of the ingredients Harry actually knew, as few as they were, he was pleased that at least some information had stuck. Once they'd finished with the lists, they kissed as reward for what Potter did remember.

Then came the more unpleasant part.

"Now, Potter. I did say we'd continue working on your behaviour. You're a seeker and yet according to your body you don't work out. Am I right?"

"Of course I work out. We've regular Quidditch practises."

"Yes, that would have you flying around the air seeking the snitch as Seeker and watching and commenting on other's lack of skill as Captain. That's not the working out I mean. A beater needs a strong arm, do you think they get it just from the regular practises with their team? No, they go and physically work out regularly. At least anyone that takes their job seriously does."

"But I'm not a beater."

"Yet you are an athlete but you don't look like one."

"What's wrong with my look? And didn't you call me attractive last week?" Harry asked somewhat incredulous, looking down at himself.

Draco chuckled. "You liked that compliment, did you? I meant it, and yet there is much room for improvement. You used to be quite skinny but thankfully you filled out some. There's no definition though, no toning." Draco looked at Potter's chest critically and shook his head. "We're gonna start with press-ups. And while you do them you'll review the list you just wrote with the ingredients' main characteristics. You will learn them by heart, eventually."

Harry gaped at Malfoy. Was he actually serious?

"Go on then, up you get." Draco pulled Harry out of his seat and pointed at the floor.

"Fucking mental," he muttered to himself. But knowing he had little choice, Harry settled on the floor, getting ready for some press-ups. "How many?"

"Oh don't bother counting. Your mind should focus on the list." As he spoke Draco put the list Harry had written on the floor as well. In plain sight so Harry could read it while working out.

Harry sighed heavily but did as told, working out while reading the list in front of him. Draco had apparently charmed it as it moved so that he could read a new section every few minutes, it was a lengthy list. He felt his arms getting heavy quickly but tried to ignore it. He wouldn't ask Draco if he could stop, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. So he continued.

It got to a point when his arms were trembling and still he refused to give up. It wasn't until his arms actually failed to hold up his weight and he collapsed on the floor unable to lift himself that he was forced to stop.

"You're doing very well, Potter. Do you need a break?" Draco asked with a teasing note in his voice. He'd been doing homework while watching Harry and admired his determination not to give up. He'd watched him struggle to lift himself and still not say anything. It made him almost admire the brunette. He might even have gained a little more respect for him.

Harry was too exhausted to even answer and just lay panting, the side of his face pressed again his list as he'd collapsed on top of it, his arms lying limply by his side.

"Tell me when you can speak again," Draco said with a chuckle, seeing the state Harry was in. Turning back to his homework he left Harry to recover.

Harry made good use of the time he was granted, staying still longer than he really needed to. He might be recovered but if he lay still with Draco on the other side of the room he'd not be suffering, for a while at least. Eventually though he got bored so he spoke up. "Are you going to kill me with exercise?"

Draco laughed. "I told you before, killing you would only get me expelled. No, torturing you will be much more enjoyable." Closing his books for now Draco got up and walked over to Harry, who had since rolled on his back. He picked up the list and smoothed it out. "You'll be doing sit-ups next."

Harry rolled his eyes, somehow having expected no less. So he pulled up his knees and started. Draco chose that moment to sit on Harry's knees, holding the list in front of him. "Tell me something about the Ashwinder Egg."

Stopping in his tracks, Harry baulked. Was he actually going to be questioned while exercising too? At the expectant look from Malfoy, he realised that, yes, he was indeed going to be questioned. With a sigh he answered, "they are highly flammable. And hot, like extremely hot. That's why they are bright red. Uhm... they are very valuable if frozen. And they need to be frozen or they'll set surrounding areas on fire."

"Very good. What else?"

"More?" Harry sighed and lay back trying to think.

"Keep moving," Draco said and hit Harry's thigh to underline his words.

Harry did as told, scrunching his face up in annoyance.

"What potions are they often used for?"

"Uhm... oh love potions?"

"Yes, what else is it good for?"

"Fuck, I don't know!"

"You do, Potter. Or you had better because I may have to punish you if you don't."

"Look, I've only had minutes to read dozens of these ingredients. I can't already know them all."

"It's nearly at the top of the list, Potter."

"So? That's only more likely to make me not remember it all as I've read so many others."

Draco stayed quiet for a moment, looking neutrally at Potter, while the same stared back at him angrily. "Alright, no punishment for not knowing something today. We'll make it a day for revising, that means you better know more tomorrow or there will be punishment then."

"Fine," Harry grumbled, knowing he couldn't get more out of Malfoy. He was surprised to even have got this much.

Still they continued with Harry doing sit-ups while Draco questioned him. Eventually Harry was too exhausted again to do anymore and they stopped. Harry was once again given time to recover before they moved on to the next task, once again focussing on etiquette. As difficult as it was to please Draco in that respect, it wasn't physically exhausting and gave Harry more of a chance to recuperate.

The weekend continued in this fashion. Draco would make Harry study Potions ingredients while working out, then he would question him during another work out and then they would do something else for a time only to start over again.

By Sunday evening Harry knew most of the ingredients and their characteristics by heart, he had also learnt the differences between clock-wise and counter clock-wise stirring, the different impacts of brewing at certain heat levels, the reason for using different types of metals for a cauldron and a variety of other important basic matters.

They had not yet brewed a single potion and during the Potions lesson on Monday Snape would find fault with that.

"Potter, why aren't you working with Malfoy today?"

Harry looked up a little startled when Snape addressed him. "Oh what? Was I supposed to?"

"Did you lose your memory of hearing me assign Mr Malfoy as your tutor?"

"No, of course not. We..."

Snape interrupted him. "So you thought you'd worked with him enough and could go back to working without him, did you? And looking at your potion, which is abysmal as usual that was obviously the right choice, was it Potter?"

"I... I didn't..."

"Malfoy was assigned to you to stop you from blowing up any more potions in my classroom. You are nowhere near achieving that goal yet, are you?"

"No, sir."

"10 points from Gryffindor. Next lesson you better be working with Malfoy, Potter."

"Yes, sir." Harry agreed quietly, looking at Draco, who was looking at him in an I-told-you-so way. At the beginning of the class Draco had told him to come over. He'd refused and insisted to work with Ron as usual. Now he got his punishment for that.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: It seems blackmail (in form of handing out cookies) works. :) the second most reviews I've had to a chapter so far. So once again I'd like to thank my reviewers and hand you each a cookie! :D Thank you all!_

_People generally seem to prefer Harry being Top. I get that, I do. But I like variety so sometimes I like to mix things up. A sequel is in planning already and that may have the roles being reversed... time will tell! ;) comments on this help me decide btw :p_

_Also, I realise that this fic is probably somewhat darker than Submission as there is more pain. Keep in mind that as a masochist Harry would enjoy the things Draco does. Anyhow, I think you will like this chapter..._

_Please review, comment, tell me what you think, what you liked, didn't like... _

_I still hand out cookies! :)_

* * *

><p>*** Chapter 5<p>

The week continued fairly uneventful. They met every evening after dinner and worked until late into the night. In order to study past curfew they slept in the room they were using. Harry would get up early to go to Gryffindor tower to shower and get ready for the new day.

He had next to no time for his friends anymore, getting only meal times and free periods to hang out with them. They could see him improving, which especially for Hermione was worth the troubles and stopped her being worried. Ron on the other hand regularly asked how Harry was getting on and why he was still doing it, especially now he had no time for anything else.

Harry couldn't admit that he had no actual choice. He did however try to explain that Snape would make his life more of a hell if he refused. That was something Ron could imagine and therefore understood. He didn't stop worrying though.

As the days passed, Harry found himself actually seeing the use behind the extra lessons though. While he didn't particularly like Draco's way of teaching it was effective. Harry studied like a lunatic in order to avoid punishments. And as the week progressed he earned less and less of them, instead getting more kisses which became deeper and more passionate. He found himself looking forwards to them.

By the time the next potions lesson came around they'd brewed several potions and Harry had learned enough to have improved dramatically. Simple mistakes that he would have previously made because of a lack of knowledge and understanding were no longer a worry. He was in much less danger now of actually blowing up his potions.

When it was time for the Potions lesson he grudgingly went to Malfoy to work with him. They'd brewed the potion once before in preparation for the lesson. Harry was confident he could do it, yet he needed to focus for it. They discussed who would do which parts and set to work.

There was one root that was particularly difficult to peel which was necessary for the potion. They'd agreed Draco would focus on that, it would take him much of the lesson to get it right. Harry meanwhile would look after the rest, with Draco watching.

It wasn't long before Snape walked past their work station to check on the potion. Draco looked up to give his professor a nod. Snape noted that Draco was working on the difficult root and had left the rest to Potter, who had not noticed his presence.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

Harry was so focused on the slicing of one of the ingredients he hadn't noticed Snape and looked up in surprise at being addressed.

"Your focus has increased dramatically. So much so that you would not even notice if your potion where to have an unexpected reaction. Say, bubbling?"

"Bubbling?" Harry asked in shock and turned to look at the potion, forgetting about the knife in his hand and waving it around dangerously close to Draco.

The blond took a hold of Harry's hand to stop him moving, then gently took the knife away.

Harry didn't notice though but sighed in relief when he saw his potion simmering calmly. "If it were bubbling red I would need to decrease the heat, if it were blue I would need to increase the heat. If it were brown it would be time for the next 6 stirs. 3 clock-wise, 3 counter-clock wise. But first I need to add the..."

"Potter! I know how to brew the potion and don't require a detailed explanation."

"Sorry, sir," Harry apologised, properly snapping out of the daze he'd been in.

"10 points to Slytherin for sheer miracle work."

"Thank you, sir," Draco said, smiling slyly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked in a whispered voice when Snape had moved on.

"You did excellently, Potter," Draco smirked and handed the knife back. "You've another 20 seconds to finish your slicing."

Harry still looked confused but took the knife and got back to his work. He'd finished the slicing just in time and continued working off the recipe, managing to brew his first satisfactory potion by the end of the lesson.

He thanked Draco for his help, knowing that the work they'd been doing had actually paid off. Rather than appraising him, Draco told him to be back again that evening as they had more work to do.

Knowing better than to anger Draco, Harry was back again the same evening. He found the room empty so he decided to use the time for homework, hoping Draco would approve. They had been doing some homework together in the past week as Harry had little time otherwise to get everything done.

When Draco eventually appeared he entered the room quietly, finding Harry fully focused on his homework. He was pleased to see it and yet more pleased to see the startled reaction when he slammed the door shut.

Harry sat up straighter looking around in worry. When his eyes landed on Draco he looked both surprised, relived and pleased. Draco smirked at him.

"So Potions lesson today was interesting..." Draco started.

"I'm really sorry if I did something wrong. I was just trying to focus on the potion," Harry spoke hastily, hoping to defend himself.

"You did an excellent job, Potter."

"I did?"

"First time you managed to satisfy Snape. I think that deserves a reward, don't you?"

"Oh uhm... if you think so."

"I do. Stand up and strip."

Harry looked at him in confusion but rose slowly, taking off his robe as he went. Then he took off his shirt and tie, absently noting how well condition he was now.

Draco grinned mischievously and moved closer, standing just in front of Harry, their noses almost touching. Then he leaned in and grazed his lips against Harry's, while his hands took residence on bare hips. He gradually deepened the kiss while letting his hands roam over Harry's chest.

There had only been two occasions where he had used physical stimulation as reward before. One time he had massaged Harry's shoulders, the other time he had toyed with Harry's nipples a little. Having received no objection the last time, Draco was more confident this time around.

As they kissed passionately he let his hands roam over Harry's chest and back, using his nails occasionally, toying extensively with Harry's quickly hardening nipples. Pressing his body a little closer he could feel the effect he was having on Harry.

With one hand in the back of Harry's neck he held him in place while he let his other hand trail down the middle of his chest until he reached his trousers. He hooked a finger inside the waist band and let it trail along his hip. Then he pulled it out and instead cupped the bulge in his trousers, massaging him through the material.

He was pleased with the moans he received in response. But Harry was trying to pull away so he tightened his hold, making it clear he wouldn't let go just yet. He received more moans in response but they were all swallowed by their kiss.

Eventually though Draco had to break away for air. He rested his forehead against Harry's, making sure his hand stayed where it was so Harry wouldn't try and move away.

"What..."

"Shh just enjoy," Draco interrupted Harry's question before it could be fully formed.

Draco continued working Harry through his trousers, occasionally kissing him, his face, his neck. All the while enjoying the appreciative sounds Harry was making.

When he felt the brunette swaying a little he whispered, "Lean on me," blowing air over Harry's ear as he did so. He felt the brunette sway a little more before arms wrapped around his neck. He let his hand drop from Harry's neck to his back, stroking teasingly, scratching slightly every once in a while.

Having got Harry this far, he knew he wouldn't pull away now so he opened Harry's trousers and freed his straining erection. Finally able to wrap his hand fully around the hard flesh, he started to work him in earnest.

Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder, leaning heavily on the blonde. He gasped when he felt Draco's tongue lapping at his sensitive neck, biting, suckling, nibbling then lapping again.

With the skilful work Draco was administering it wasn't long before Harry was bucking helplessly into Draco's hand, his orgasm building slowly and crashing down on him like a wave on rocks.

Draco continued to pump until Harry was too sensitive for the touch. Then he just stood holding him tightly, letting him recover in his arms.

"Wasn't that a nice reward?" He asked teasingly when he could tell Harry's breathing was almost back to normal.

"Hell yeah," Harry admitted quietly, not wanting to say it but unable to stop himself saying the words.

"You can have many more of those if you do well."

"Really?"

"Really," Draco chuckled and pulled away from Harry so he could look at him.

"Why?"

"Why not? I've been punishing you a fair bit, now we are getting to the point where you may earn more rewards than punishments. You didn't think that kisses were the only rewards I would hand out, did you? That would hardly justify the harsh punishments."

"You planned this all along?"

"Of course, I did."

"You... are you going to fuck me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What have I taught you about the tone of a conversation?"

"I'm sorry. Are you going to eventually shag me?" Harry rephrased his question, rolling his eyes at Draco.

"Just because I gave you a big reward and have promised you more of them does not mean I won't punish you if you deserve it."

"Just answer me already," Harry cried in frustration. "I'll hardly be able to phrase it delicately enough for your liking."

"Yes, Potter, if you will allow it I will eventually have intercourse with you," Draco said with a pointed glare.

Harry burst out laughing at Draco's phrasing but then sobered up when he realised what it meant. "What if I don't want it?"

"Then we won't do it. I have not done anything you weren't ready for and you always had a chance to say no or pull away. You did enjoy yourself today, did you not?"

"I did."

"Then where is the issue?"

Harry couldn't give a satisfactory answer to that question so in the end Draco had them get back to their studying.

Draco knew that while they'd come far, there was more work to be done still. While Potter had understood the basic potions making rules he was still lacking practise. So they continued brewing potion after potion, with Draco commenting less and less to let Potter either come to him with questions or let him fail and ask him what he did wrong. Having learned much from Draco, Harry had come to the point where he could in fact tell what mistake he had made in most cases. A major improvement to his previous work, where he had not know at all what caused his potions to be ruined or even blow up. Still there was much left to be learned.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm bad and I'm sorry, I brought extra cookies! Does that help? *waves a big basket of cookies*_

_I'm sorry for taking so long to post, my life currently has no routine, hence I am finding it difficult to make time to post (never mind write - so be glad this story is finished and not waiting to be written :P)._

_As usual I would like to thank all my very lovely reviewers, I hope you're enjoying your cookies!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>*** Chapter 6<p>

Half way through the next week, Draco was surprised to be asked to stay after a Transfiguration lesson.

"Mr Malfoy, I've heard you've been tutoring Mr Potter quite successfully in Potions," Professor McGonagall noted pleasantly.

"Yes, Professor Snape asked me to help him."

"I've also noticed his manners improve."

"Did you have a specific request, professor?" Draco asked, his voice calm and polite.

"Not a request, Mr Malfoy as you would not be required to accept it. No, I merely wished to inquire how you have been making such good progress."

"We've been spending many hours studying, professor."

"So you have," She said thoughtfully. "He is smart if he applies himself, the right kind of help and encouragement does wonders for him. Wouldn't it be quite an achievement to be responsible for Harry Potter receiving an Outstanding in every subject? Imagine what it could do to that person's reputation..." She trailed off.

Draco clenched his hands into fists in annoyance. He had nearly laughed at her reference to the right kind of encouragement, wondering what she'd say if she knew his methods. But now he was angry. She'd said the only thing that would make him even consider what she was asking for. "Would that be all, professor?"

She could see the impact her words had and smiled kindly, yet knowingly. "Yes, Mr Malfoy, you may go now."

Draco didn't speak to Harry for two days.

"Malfoy!" Harry called after Draco, when he saw him on his own in a corridor probably on his way to his next lesson. "Damn it, Malfoy, stop!"

Draco swung around angrily. "What do you want?"

Harry was taken aback by the reaction and faltered. "I... You... why are you avoiding me? Did I do something?" He asked worriedly.

"Why does the world always revolve around you, Potter?"

"I did do something then..." Harry sighed and hung his head, unsure what it was he'd done. "Would it be enough if I said I was sorry?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake. You didn't do anything."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Because your Head of House wants me to tutor you in every damn subject."

"Oh... really?"

"Yes, really," Draco hissed.

"And... uhm... will you?" Harry asked carefully.

"I don't bloody know!"

"Oh... right." Harry wasn't sure how to deal with Malfoy when he was angry but not at him. Yet, he knew that without their regular study session he'd be falling behind again in no time. "So... why might you not do it?"

"I've been spending every possible waking hour with you as it is Potter. I just got you to the point where we could have cut down on lessons so I can get on with my life. Now we're going to have the increase the lessons even more. You're behind in every subject. The sheer amount I would need to teach you...! It's mind boggling."

"I'm not really that bad."

"Then why aren't you achieving Exceed Expectation or at least Outstanding in every subject on your own?"

"I don't like studying. It's boring. It's..." Harry trailed off. He'd been about to say useless but remembered the last time he'd used that word around Malfoy and didn't particularly want to risk another punishment.

"You're just a lazy fool and I'm supposed to whip you into shape! Who am I? The world's whip master?"

Harry chuckled. "Possibly not far off."

"Oh shut up!"

Harry did, biting his lip as he went, worried at Draco's bad mood. "But I need you..." Harry said quietly.

Draco laughed. "You think you need me? All you want is more rewards, well you can't have them without the pain! Now leave me alone." Draco added before hurrying off.

Harry watched him go with a sinking heart. Draco's mood worried him and he knew that without his help he'd be back to square one in Potions in no time.

The days passed and even though Harry tried to talk to Draco he was rebuffed every time. He tried studying on his own but without someone to answer the questions he had it was no use.

He also spent a lot of time thinking about what Draco had said. Did he really want the rewards so much? What did it mean that he could only have them with the pain? Did Draco mean the punishments?

None of it made much sense to Harry but still he kept going over it wondering what it meant, trying to understand it all. In fact he had all weekend to try and work it out as Draco was ignoring him.

Yet by Monday morning he was more confused than ever. When it was time for potions class he did know however that if he didn't work with Malfoy there'd be hell to pay from Snape. So bracing himself for any reaction he carefully made his way to the blond, who was already readying his work station.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I'm supposed to work with you. If I don't, Snape will crucify me," Harry said carefully, setting up his own instruments next to Draco's, ignoring the glare he received as best he could.

"You had better have prepared for this because if you mess up..."

"I did as much as I could on my own," Harry replied calmly, or as calmly as he could at least.

Draco sneered and turned away, ignoring Harry.

"What are you doing?" Draco yelped, half way through the lesson, jumping back from the bubbling cauldron and drawing his wand, quickly freezing the potion.

"I... but..." Harry stuttered in confusion. He done exactly what he was supposed to, he was certain of it.

"Potter!" Draco hissed angrily, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Mr Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, professor. My lessons must have been less memorable than I thought." Draco tried to explain, glaring at Harry all the while. "May I take, Potter outside for 2 minutes?"

"If that stops him doing more harm, go ahead," Snape commented, smirking at Harry as though he knew what was about to happen.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist in a vice-like grip and dragged him out of the class room, ignoring the looks they were getting. Once outside he closed the door and cast a silencing charm. "Hold out your hands, palm up," he then commanded authoritatively.

Harry was about to protest but found his voice gone, due to the silencing charm. He glared at Draco but when he only got a raised eye brow he sighed. If he resisted, Draco would make it worse for him in the end so he resigned and lifted his hands.

Draco had meanwhile conjured a bamboo stick and used it to beat Harry's hands. He could see Harry screaming with every blow and yet no sounds could be heard, Draco was thankful for that. He knew if it came down to it Snape would back him up, yet he didn't actually want to have to explain his teaching methods.

When Harry had tears streaming down his face, Draco stopped, vanishing the stick. Then he covered the outside of Harry's hands with his own. "If you disappoint me you get punished. I am extremely disappointed right now. Not only did you not prepare yourself properly for class, you forgot two things I have spend hours teaching you. Not only how to peel and cut that bloody root but how volatile it is and how it needs to be added to any potion. We've discussed it on several different days. And you completely forgot; even after your error you couldn't figure out what was wrong and you couldn't react. I taught you how to stop a potion from exploding. You did nothing." Draco explained, trying to be calm and yet feeling his anger flaring.

Harry just hung his head, trying to stop his tears by blinking rapidly. His hands stung badly and if Draco didn't heal them he wasn't sure how he would do anything with them for hours. Yet, he still had no voice. He could neither defend himself nor beg for forgiveness.

"Tell me honestly did you prepare for this lesson?"

Harry nodded vigorously.

"One hour?"

Another vigorous nod.

"Three hours?"

Still a nod but less enthusiastic.

"Four hours?"

Harry hung his head.

"So you spend barely three hours preparing. If I do that it is plenty, if you do that it is nothing Harry. You're nowhere near proficient enough. Why didn't you spend more time on it?"

Harry opened his mouth but as no sound came out he closed it again.

"It's because I wasn't forcing you, isn't it?"

Harry shrugged.

"You're going to destroy my sanity one of these days." Draco sighed heavily. Then he let go of Harry's left hand and instead took out his wand again. A few waves later and the wounds on Harry's hands where healed. There was still some pain and his palms remained slightly pink. Harry knew it would serve as a reminder for what he'd done. Next, Draco waved his wand to dry away Harry's tears and make him look more presentable again. Then he gave him his voice back. "You will not tell a soul."

Harry shook his head.

"Good. Now we'll go back in and you'll focus on what you're doing, understood?"

Harry nodded.

Draco opened the door and shooed Harry back inside before following him to their workstation. Neither man spoke, even when Draco received an inquisitive eyebrow from Snape he said nothing. Draco noticed both Weasley and Granger looking at Harry worriedly, more so when he ignored them. But that was of no concern to him. Harry couldn't tell them what had taken place as he was still under a wizard's oath.

Draco smirked to himself, feeling pleased. He also had a feeling Harry wouldn't be messing up again so easily. And he was to be proven right as Harry made every effort to please Draco and not mess up again. He didn't even complain when he was charged with cleaning up their instruments while Draco finished the brewing. Having to salvage a nearly ruined potion took some effort and they both stayed long after the lesson was finished and every other student had left already. Draco had merely made a small request to Snape and been granted additional time to hand in the potion. Harry knew for certain the same exception would not have been made for anyone else.

Yet, it didn't matter, if only Draco stopped being mad at him. And there was only one way to find out if he still was, as they had exchanged no more than a few words regarding the potion since his punishment.

"Draco?" He asked carefully after their potion had been handed in and they were nearly finished cleaning.

"What?"

"I really am sorry. I tried, I honestly did but I need your help."

Draco remained silent looking at Harry curiously. "Can you accept the pain?"

Harry frowned at that question. Was he being given a chance?

"I have to be your tutor for Potions, I've no choice in that matter. If you truly want my help, you get it for every lesson. But... you have to be able to accept the pain."

"I... I'm not sure I understand."

"Then I guess you aren't ready." Draco made to turn away but was stopped by Harry's hand on his arm.

"Please, Draco."

Draco chuckled. "Begging?" He asked with a raised eye-brow and a smirk.

"Yes, if that's what it takes," Harry answered meekly.

"Fine. Meet me after dinner as usual."

Harry smiled in relief. "Thank you."

Draco sneered. "Don't be so hasty with thanking me. Just be there."

Wondering what Draco meant kept Harry busy for some time but he knew he'd be there in any case.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: You're all wonderful and I love your reviews! Thank you so much. *hands out more cookies*_

* * *

><p>*** Chapter 7<p>

When he went for his meeting with Draco, Harry had some trepidations as well as expectation as to what would happen. He'd thought of various scenarios of what Draco's reaction could be. What he didn't expect, was nothing.

But Draco acted as though nothing had ever happened. He took of where they'd left of in the last lesson and went from there. No mention was made to him helping with any other lesson other than potion and Harry simply didn't dare bring it up again.

So the days passed with them focusing on Potions again. Going over stuff that they'd already discussed to make sure Harry didn't forget it, going over the things Harry had forgotten and thus failed in during the last class, and they broached newer subjects and potions. All the while the physical exercises continued and Harry started noticing the changes in his physique as his muscles strengthened and his body became more toned.

It was just over a week later when Harry was sitting down to work on a Transfiguration essay with Draco sitting across from him working on his own homework that Harry found the courage to bring up the subject of his other lessons.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" The blond responded without looking up or pausing his quill.

"I'd like you to help me."

This time Draco did pause his quill before slowly looking up at Harry. His face remained neutral however, giving away nothing about what he was thinking.

"Please, Draco," Harry added for emphasis.

"We're not talking about Potions, are we?"

"Transfiguration mostly, but I do need your help in other lessons too."

"Fine," Draco said and crossing his arms in front of his chest he leaned back in his chair, looking at Harry somewhat superciliously. "What am I going get for helping you?" When Harry just gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish's he sneered. "You didn't think I'd do it out of the goodness of my heart just because you ask nicely, did you?"

"I hoped..."

"I'm a Slytherin, Potter. I do nothing out of the goodness of my heart."

"Right..." Harry muttered, hanging his head and feeling somewhat crest fallen as he didn't think he had anything that he could give Draco. "What would you want?"

"I'd say sexual favours as regularly as the lessons I give you should do it, no?"

"What?" Harry spluttered, completely taken aback by Draco's words.

"Don't play innocent, Potter. I've been giving you plenty of rewards. It's only fair you repay some of them, don't you think?"

"But I... I'm not... I don't..."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's inability to be eloquent. "Sometimes your innocence is almost endearing, other times it is plain annoying." He paused to study Harry, then spoke again. "You could start by letting me whip you. I do so enjoy doing that," Draco smirked, his gaze almost dreamy as though he were imagining whipping Harry at that very moment.

"I can't take a whipping for every hour of your help though..." Harry said quietly, almost shyly.

"I'm glad you are not outright dismissing the idea, Potter. Never thought you'd turn out so kinky. But alright, I'll make you a deal. If you get anything less than an Exceeds Expectation I will expect payment for every hour we worked together. If you get an Exceed Expectation we'll say payment for every two hours. I won't cash in the favours all at once but rather spread them out over several days to make sure you can handle it. If you do however get an Outstanding then I will waive the payments. This is a one of deal, take it now or leave it."

Harry wrung his hands nervously. He desperately needed help but could he agree to Draco's terms? He knew he had little choice if he wanted a passing grade so in the end he nodded. "Ok, I accept."

"Excellent!" Draco cheered, smirking at Harry. "We shall start with the whipping then. After that we'll sit and work.

"But... I thought..." Harry trailed off.

"You effectively agreed to the whipping. The only argument you had was that you couldn't handle a whipping for several hours of work. This will merely be an introductory whipping."

Harry sighed and tried to ignore the pleased look Draco was sporting. Standing up he started to take off his clothes until his chest was bare. Then he went and stood facing the wall with his hands pressed flat against the stones. They'd done this so many times by now that it was almost routine for him. He closed his eyes and waited, trying to brace himself for what he knew was to come.

Watching in satisfaction, Draco let Harry wait for a time, building the tension up. Eventually he took the whip and quietly took place behind Harry, then he cracked the whip without hitting Harry. He saw the brunette tense, expecting pain that never came. Only when he saw Harry relaxing somewhat did he bring the whip down against his back.

The cry escaping Harry was like music to Draco and he smiled, soaking it up. He waited a few heartbeats to give Harry some semblance of recovery before he struck again, and again. Two strikes in quick succession, each blow landing diagonally across Harry's back next to the first blow already having turned a deep red.

Draco struck again two more times before abandoning his whip and instead standing just behind Harry. With his hands trailing lightly over Harry's arms he leaned in and placed little kisses along Harry's shoulders and across the back of his neck.

"There... all over now," he whispered soothingly. "Wasn't bad at all, was it?" Harry murmured an unintelligible response. "The pain helps you focus while we work. I know, because I've seen the difference between days when I've whipped you and when I haven't. You'll be alright in a moment and then we start." Draco continued placing little kisses over Harry's back for a while. When he sensed Harry's recovery he stepped back and taking one of Harry's hands led him back to the table where they both sat down.

As they worked, Draco found a lot of fault with the things Harry did or said, so much so that they continued working until late into the night. It wasn't until Draco started yawning excessively that he checked the time and realised how late it had got.

"Potter, I think we better call it a night. We can continue tomorrow."

"But I've transfiguration tomorrow. I need to be ready then," Harry said half worried.

"Tomorrow?" Draco asked, looking incredulous.

Harry nodded and before he realised what was happening he felt his cheek stinging from where Draco's hand had collided with it.

"Never ask me for help with such short notice again. I am not a miracle worker."

"I'm sorry," Harry said guiltily. "I meant to ask you before but I didn't dare."

"Well you better think twice about waiting next time. I thought Gryffindors where brave! Still, it is too late to continue, you will just have to hope that what we did tonight will be enough." With those words Draco stood up and stretched languidly before heading to the bed and getting into it after stripping. "Potter, get into bed and sleep or you'll be a wreck tomorrow."

Harry looked at his notes, wondering if he could get away with doing anymore but knowing Draco he wouldn't approve. Getting up he followed Draco's example and stretched extensively after spending too long sitting down. Then he went to the bed and after stripping out of his trousers got in.

He had hated sharing a bed with Draco, especially in the beginning but he'd been given little choice in the matter and over time he'd got somewhat more used to it. It still felt awkward but he blocked it out. The pain in his back when his fresh welts connected with the mattress was the more intense feeling that tended to make him forget anything else. Oddly enough he still found himself fairly well rested most mornings.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Have I mentioned recently that I love your reviews and you are all wonderful people? Thank you so very much to every one of you reading and reviewing! Love you all!_

* * *

><p>*** chapter 8<p>

"Well Potter, I didn't think you could do it..." Draco mocked as he entered their room where he found Harry waiting for him, obviously nervous but pleased.

"I couldn't have, without your help. Thank you, Draco."

"If you really wanted to thank me you could always find a way. Then again I did say if you received an Outstanding I will waive the hourly payments. And seeing as McGonagall knew I had helped you I've been thinking I should give you a little reward. Would you like that?"

"Oh... uhm yeah, I guess so."

Draco smirked but then pushed himself away from the door he'd been leaning against. Coming to a stand in front of Harry he laid his hands on the brunette's chest, stroking over it smoothly. He let his gaze flicker between Harry's eyes and his lips, noticing Harry close his eyes and leaned in and kissed him.

It was no longer new to either of them so they kissed eagerly, hungrily. Draco soon started taking off Harry's clothes, starting with his robe then his shirt and tie. He let his hands roam over Harry's naked chest for a time before he started moving lower. Hooking a finger into the waistband of Harry's trousers he ran it teasingly over the newly revealed skin, pleased when Harry gave a light shudder of pleasure.

Feeling encouraged, Draco began to open Harry's trousers and reached inside to take a tight hold of his growing erection. Harry moaned into their kiss at the sensation of Draco's hand firmly wrapped around him. Smirking into their kiss Draco gave one teasing stroke before pulling his hand away again at the same time as he pulled away from the kiss.

Harry's eyes opened wide in disappointment. "Why..." was all he managed to say before Draco had dropped to his knees, pulled his trousers off and wrapped his mouth around the hard length he'd revealed. Any further words Harry might have wanted to say where replaced by a deep guttural groan at the new and unexpected feeling.

Draco guided Harry's hands to his shoulders to help him steady himself. Then he used one hand to massage Harry's balls while letting the other tease over and around Harry's hole. Draco suspected that Harry had never received a blow-job, he wasn't entirely certain about his virginity however. As it was, it didn't take him long to bring Harry to the brink of his orgasm, a few hard sucks and Harry was coming undone.

Replacing his mouth with his hands, Draco continued stroking him until he'd shot every last load and became too sensitive. He pulled away and stood up, lifting his hand covered in cum to his mouth he started lapping up the sticky white mess. When he saw Harry watching him he held his hand out to him. "Go on, try it."

Harry hesitated but could tell Draco wasn't just asking, he was demanding. So he leaned in and sucked one of Draco's fingers into his mouth, tasting himself in the process. He continued until Draco pulled his hand away from him.

"Did you like that?"

Harry could only nod his head, causing Draco to smirk.

"Good but we do have some work to do so we better get on with it." Draco turned away from Harry and instead went to pick up his bag, which he'd abandoned by the door, then he went to the table they always used. Sitting down he took out one of the books. Noticing that Harry was still standing in the same spot he look at him expectantly.

Understanding the unspoken words wasn't difficult for Harry so he went and sat down as well. Harry made a big effort to focus on the words Draco spoke once they kicked off their training but it was difficult with the tiredness that had got a hold of him.

It wasn't long before Draco noticed that Harry was paying barely enough attention to nod and murmur in the right places.

"Potter, if you find yourself unable to listen to me, how do you expect to ever improve?" He asked harshly, considering his punishment options to get Harry to focus again.

Harry looked up startled at Draco's harsh voice and looked at him with shock but also curiosity and confusion. Instead of answering Draco, he asked, "Why did you do... that?"

"Do what, Potter?" Draco asked back with a raised eye-brow.

"That!" Harry repeated waving his arm, trying to indicate the place they'd been standing in earlier.

"You're going to have to actually name whatever it is you're referring to," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. Even though he had a pretty good idea, he wasn't going to make it that easy.

"The... the blow job. Why did you do that?"

Draco sighed heavily. "Didn't I explain to you before that I think you're attractive? And with some work you're also not as much of an imbecile as I thought. You're still thick and terribly naive at times but at least not a complete imbecile."

"But why...? I mean, you didn't even ask me to return the favour."

"If you're offering, Potter, I'd be more than happy to let you suck my dick." Draco replied suggestively.

Harry cringed at the crude words and shook his head.

"That is why. You're not ready, Potter. You will be sooner rather than later but not just yet."

"I don't understand."

"Well, when you do understand is when you'll be ready. Until then, are you going to be able to focus on our work or are you going to keep going over this in your mind?"

"I just... I'm confused." Harry shrugged helplessly.

"Then I shall take my leave," Draco said and started packing his things away. While punishment would get Harry to focus, it would not stop his confusion and Draco realised that Harry simply needed some time to figure out what he wanted and come to terms with his feelings. "We'll meet again tomorrow unless you still find yourself unable to think of anything other than your own confusion. I'd rather you let me know before dinner if you can't make it." Having finished packing, Draco stood up and then left the room, not even giving Harry another glance.

Harry groaned in misery, banging his head on the table, wondering what the hell was happening to him.

He used to hate Malfoy. He used to think him the most loathsome person on earth, who deserved every imaginable bit of misery the world could throw at him. Where the hell had things changed?

He sighed again because, if he was honest, he knew when and where things had changed. An evil Potions teacher with a cruel streak assigned his most precious student as a tutor to the imbecile ruining his classroom with exploding potions.

And Malfoy had taken to the task like a duck to water. His punishments were harsh but somehow they had helped Harry like nothing else ever had. The pain truly did help him focus but it was also an incentive to do better in order to avoid it. His marks had improved drastically, as had his general understanding of all things magical.

Anytime Draco helped him with something he seemed to excel at it with seeming ease. And while Malfoy was still his cruel taunting-self, he had shown an understanding and patience that Harry hadn't expected. His explanations were clear and precise. If Harry didn't understand something Draco could find a dozen different ways to explain it if he needed to.

Even Hermione with her endless research in the most advanced books had not been able to help Harry so much. While Hermione was incredibly smart, could read texts well beyond her years and even learn spells that were really beyond her age, she lacked the ability to explain things in simple terms to make people less clever than her understand them.

She'd certainly tried plenty of times and without her help Harry and Ron both would have been far more lost. And yet Draco had a much better understanding of magical theory and a much better grasp on the practise. Hermione could quote at least a half dozen books on any subject; whereas Draco could explain any one subject in at least a half dozen different ways by paraphrasing himself, what he'd learnt or what he'd heard other's say, but because he used his own words, it made far more sense and was much easier to understand. At least Harry thought so.

And because Draco had shown incredible patience with him, taunting at times, yet never cruel, strict but never unreasonable Harry had found a deeper respect for the man he'd always considered his arch nemesis. Once Draco had started rewarding him in sexual ways, Harry had found that same respect growing deeper and stronger, turning into something else. Something he didn't want to admit to anyone, least of all himself.

But judging by Draco's reaction, he was going to have to deal with his feelings soon. He could not lose Draco as tutor, not if the man was capable of bringing his marks up to an Exceeds Expectation or even Outstanding in every subject and make the entire process enjoyable... at least most of the time.

He knew he needed Draco's help. He also knew how he could get it. He just wasn't sure if he could do what Draco was asking of him. What Draco had been doing had certainly been enjoyable but could he return the favour? If he did, it would undoubtedly lead to them shagging. Did he want that? Could he accept that?

Getting restless Harry gathered his things and packed them away before getting up and leaving the room. It was still early enough that he wouldn't have to worry about patrols and he made use of that, aimlessly wandering the castle corridors for some time, trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. He also wanted to avoid heading back to the common room for some time, to avoid being questioned by his friends.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: I apologise for taking so long to post again. I hope I'm not testing your patience too much. RL can't be helped unfortunately. _

_As usual, a massive thank you for the reviews! I love all your comments and thoughts :)_

_A particular thank you goes to Bicky Monster who noticed I got the grades system wrong. I will try and fix it as soon as I have more than 5 minutes time, promise!  
><em>

* * *

><p>*** Chapter 9<p>

While Harry hadn't quite come to a conclusion he knew he needed to meet Draco, if only to get some reassurances. So the next day after dinner he went to the room that he had seen more of than his own common or dorm room in the last weeks. To his utter frustration Draco once again acted as though nothing had happened and continued their lesson as usual.

It wasn't until it was nearly time for curfew that they stopped working and Draco started packing his things to leave. Harry was rather surprised by that as they usually stayed in the room.

"You're not staying?"

"No, Potter. I liked getting to spend a night in my own bed and I'd quite like to repeat the experience. All things considered you're potions work is improving and we can get away with decreasing the amount of lessons we have."

"Oh right... uhm I've been thinking..."

"Hope you didn't overdo that. It can be dangerous, you know."

Harry ignored Draco's sneer. "If I do... pay you,...How will it work?"

Draco had already made his way to the door but halted before opening it. "That eloquence again. If only I knew what you meant. But in case you're referring to technicalities, I'm sure you can work out what to do, if not just think of what I've been doing for you."

"I meant... like... how...?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter. If you can't phrase your question how am I supposed to give an answer?"

Harry sighed in frustration, running a hand angrily through his hair. "Will I just come in and strip you or will I wait for you to say something or what?"

"Now that's a bit better. But again think of what I've been doing for you. Some days I've come in and the first thing I did was reward you. Some days the reward came later because it was something you'd done during our lesson rather than earlier in the day. If we're talking payment it will accumulate as we may spend more than one hour at a time working on a subject so I may at times also ask you for a particular favour. Is any of that a problem?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "Will we be like... boyfriends?"

Draco laughed. "Ah the romantic notions of a Gryffindor. There shall be no hand holding or dating if that's what you meant. It'll be plain sexual."

Harry wasn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed.

"Was that it then? Or are there any more questions? Because we really should be going, curfew starts in 10 minutes and while I'll be ok getting to my common room, yours is somewhat further away."

"Shit," Harry swore after checking the time and finding that he did in fact only have 10 minutes to get to Gryffindor tower. Even running he would likely barely manage it.

"You're not staying here on your own Potter so get a move on. In fact, we'll make that another task. Running to your common room will keep you fit. Hmm I should have thought of that before. But never-mind, better late than never. Come now."

Harry did as told, quickly packing his things, glad that his bag was charmed to be feather-light albeit the amount of books and parchments in it. At least he wouldn't have a heavy weight slowing him down while he ran. Once he was all packed up he made his way to the door which Draco still had not opened.

Draco smirked at Harry and leaned in to kiss him. They only kissed briefly, yet it was enough to take more precious time away from Harry. "Goodnight, Potter. I look forwards to tomorrow." Draco winked at him, then he opened the door and left.

It took Harry a moment to get moving but when he did he took off at full speed, running along corridors and up endless staircases, hoping that he wouldn't be caught out after curfew.

When Harry reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady he was panting heavily. Standing doubled over, it took him a while to get enough breath back to be able to get the password out.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you're too late. It's past curfew and the entrance locks for a time. You're going to have to wait until it opens up again."

"You're kidding?" Harry moaned in frustration.

"Afraid not."

Still out of breath Harry leaned against the wall beside the portrait and sank down, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up, and his arms folded on top of his knees he rested his head on his arms, wondering why things always went wrong for him.

"Mr Potter. Out after curfew again? I thought you'd moved past the rule breaking?" Professor McGonagallasked as she approached and saw him crouching on the floor.

"Professor..." Harry hurriedly stood up, inwardly annoyed that his night was getting worse.

"Why are you out after curfew?"

"I was working with Malfoy in the Dungeon and I guess we left it a bit late. I ran all the way but was still locked out. I could have been no more than a minute or two too late."

"Well next time I suggest you are early rather than late. 15 points from Gryffindor for tardiness. I would give you detention as well but it will take away from your study time with Mr Malfoy, so I will be speaking to him instead. I'm certain he can find a way to incorporate it into his lessons with you."

Harry groaned quietly, he was sure that Malfoy's way of punishing him would include a lot of pain.

"Now go in and don't let me catch you after curfew again." She waved her wand and the Portrait swung open.

"Yes Professor," Harry muttered and climbed through the hole, entering his common room.

"I've been told you got yourself a detention for being out after curfew, Potter." Draco taunted when Harry appeared for their next lesson.

"Stop gloating, it was your fault after all."

"You had plenty of time left when I finished the lesson. I explained that to Professor McGonagall too. She was very understanding."

"Oh of course, she was," Harry said sarcastically. "Can we just get on with the lesson?"

"We can in-fact not because I've been asked to find adequate punishment for you. Of course my first thought was a beating of some kind but I figured there should be a result of a form that you can show the Professor. Otherwise she might not believe I did chastise you."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"An essay on Transfiguration should do it. Say 10 feet and for every missing foot you get three lashes with the whip."

"You must be joking!"

Draco pretended to think about it for a moment but really he had just said the figure to tease Harry, knowing he'd be outraged by it. "Alright, let's be more reasonable and say 6 feet. For every missing half foot you will get five strokes."

"But..."

"No complaints, Potter! You will also not be working on the essay on my time but rather after. I'll let you go before curfew and you can work on it in your common room."

Harry sighed but nodded, knowing he had little choice anyway.

A week on and Harry stayed in Transfiguration after everyone else had left already. Getting his essay from his bag he went to his Professor and handed it over.

"What's this Mr Potter?"

"An essay I wrote as my detention for being out after curfew."

"This is quite a lengthy essay," She noted and looked from Harry to Draco, who had also remained in the room.

"Yes, Professor," Harry just replied, leaving out that he'd written an extra foot which had been completely removed by Malfoy for being gibberish or repetitions. He'd managed 5.5 feet in the end, minus one foot after Draco had read it. He'd thus been short by a foot and half and received 15 strokes with a paddle. He'd also been forced to sit on his abused bum for the rest of his lesson with Malfoy the previous day.

Malfoy had also found a new way of making him train and increase his stamina. They would meet every evening after dinner as usual. They'd study until just before curfew then Harry had to run the entire way from the Dungeons to the tower. He never had much more than 10 minutes. Thankfully thus far he'd managed not to get locked out again. He certainly had plenty of incentive to avoid it.

He couldn't deny that his strength and stamina had increased since Malfoy had started making him work out. His body had also changed, becoming more toned the more he worked. Yet, he couldn't help but think there had to be other ways of achieving the same result, without him being in danger of getting detention or point deductions.

Still as usual he had little say in the matter. Whatever Malfoy wanted him to do he basically had to do it. There was just one thing they both seemed to need, yet, neither was taking the last steps needed. Some days Harry wished Draco would just make him return the favours he had received. Other days he wondered why he was even contemplating it in the first place.

"Well thank you Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. I do appreciate this. You may go now." Professor McGonagall said, bringing him out of his reverie.

Harry nodded and turned to leave, catching sight of a smirking Draco on his way out. He wished he knew a way to wipe that smirk off his face but could not think of anything that wouldn't result in punishment.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Yet again it's taken me ages. I am very sorry, life's been pretty hectic and I'm only sneaking in 5 minutes online before I've to be off again... from one event to another... _

_Thank you as always for your reviews. I get them as emails on my phone so I do read them even if I don't have time to comment. They always make me smile and I'm glad you're all still enjoying the ride :)_

_I'm hopefully about to get my 100th review on this story. extra cookies will be delivered to whoever leaves it :) there's still cookies for everyone else too! I love you all!_

* * *

><p>*** Chapter 10<p>

After dinner that day Harry only made his way to the Dungeons very slowly. He wasn't quite sure where it came from but he was feeling rather horny. Considering whom he was going to see he couldn't imagine it to be a good thing. A part of him still wanted to give in and do as Draco asked and another part wasn't ready at all. A preoccupied mind wasn't likely to get him any favours either.

Even though he was walking slowly he still reached his destination in the end. With a sense of foreboding he opened the door and stepped in, only to find Draco sitting on the bed, leaning back slightly with his hands splayed behind him.

"Took your time, Potter."

Harry just stood gaping. Draco had taken off his robe, loosened his tie and opened a few buttons on his shirt. He could see the pale skin underneath and found it incredibly tempting to reach out and touch it.

"Potter," Draco called almost gently. "Come inside, close the door and close your mouth."

Harry did as told, taking a few steps into the room. Turning around he closed the door and used the moment to try and compose himself. Then he slowly turned around to face Draco again. "What's going on?"

"I simply thought I'd get a little more comfortable. You should feel honoured, I don't disrobe - even partially - in front of just anyone."

"What are we doing today then?"

"I'm glad you asked as it depends entirely on your choice. Of course, there is plenty more I can teach you about Potions but we've got to a point where you're doing fairly well, all things considered. We can afford to spend some time on other subjects. Such as Charms and Transfiguration, both subjects where you perform abysmally."

Harry nodded in understanding more than agreement. Draco was somewhat exaggerating as usual but his marks in both classes did need improving, thus Draco was effectively still right.

"So I figured I'd give you another chance to see if you wanted help with those other subjects. You do know what you need to do to get help, so come here."

Without any actual command from his brain, Harry found his feet carrying him to the bed, where Draco proceeded to pull him down to sit beside him.

"I'll give you a chance to say no now. If you don't, I'm going to start things off by kissing you and I'll expect you to find some courage and take charge at some point. Do you understand?" Draco asked, half turned to look at Harry, one hand on Harry's thigh, stroking reassuringly.

Harry looked back at him wide eyed but nodded.

"Then what's your answer?"

Harry just blinked and gave a tiny, barely perceptible nod.

Draco smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry's response was immediate, parting his lips, letting his tongue trail over Draco's lips, asking for entrance. Draco willingly parted his lips and their tongues wound around one another, stroking, caressing, teasing.

At the same time Draco let his hand run up Harry's thigh. He only briefly brushed over Harry's groin, surprised to find the brunette already half erect. Continuing his journey, he moved his hand up Harry's chest. He unclasped his robe and helped Harry slip out of it. Then he took one of Harry's hands and placed it on his own chest.

He hadn't missed the way Harry had looked at him hungrily when he'd entered the room. It had surprised him somewhat, yet he'd been pleased as it meant he could continue with his plan easily.

When Harry's hand lay flat against Draco's chest he started losing his inhibitions. At first he let his hand just trail over Draco's chest, then he wanted to feel skin so he undid the last few buttons before reaching inside and laying both his hands on that perfect, pale skin. He let his hands just lie there for a moment, enjoying the feel but he soon wanted more and let his fingers explore, feeling its smoothness, its lines and curves.

He soon realised that Draco must be working out quite regularly as his stomach was well defined and he found himself wanting to run his tongue over every line of muscle. Pulling away from the kiss he pushed Draco back on the bed before straddling his thighs. Then he leaned in and kissed Draco's chest. Using the flat of his tongue he licked a trail from his belly button to one nipple first, then repeated the processed to the other nipple.

Draco was already in Heaven. He hadn't expected Potter to take charge so easily or be so confident from one moment to the next. But he wasn't complaining. Far from it, he was loving Potter's attention and expressing his pleasure in moans and groans.

For some time Harry continued exploring Draco's chest with his tongue, loving the reactions he received, feeling for the first time that he was in control. It felt great. Eventually he was getting impatient however and sitting back he opened Draco's trousers. Getting up he quickly pulled them off before resettling himself between Draco's legs.

Seeing Draco's hard length standing to full attention before him, halted him somewhat. He'd never done this before and suddenly felt a little out of his depth. But when he looked up he saw Draco had slung one arm over his face, as though he were shielding his eyes. But more importantly he was breathing heavily, his pink lips parted.

Remembering Draco's words to do what he had enjoyed himself, he carefully leaned forwards, flicking his tongue out at the hard length. When Draco groaned he felt encouraged to do it again. Then he wrapped his lips just around the tip, letting his tongue trail over it teasingly. He felt even more encouraged when Draco's moan deepened and he bucked involuntarily. He also noticed Draco's hand clenching the sheets beneath him tightly.

Resettling himself a little he used his hands to hold down Draco's hips before carefully taking more of Draco's erection in his mouth. Even though he was trying to be careful, his inexperience caused him to want to take too much of Draco at once and he nearly gagged. Pulling away he tried not to cough so Draco wouldn't notice. It took a few moments before he'd relaxed again and tried again. This time he was more careful.

Changing tactic he held Draco down with one arm while using his now free hand and wrapping it around the base of Draco's erection. He remembered the blond having done that with him too. Then he took the tip in his mouth again and started sucking, moving down slowly and only a little before pulling back again. A few moments later he'd move down again, a little further this time before backing up again, always making sure to keep the tip in his mouth.

This helped him get used to Draco's length and soon enough he was sucking greedily, bopping his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks. He was spurred on by the continuous sounds of pleasure emanating from Draco. He got so lost in what he was doing that he didn't hear Draco's warning and suddenly felt his mouth filling with Draco's release. He quickly started swallowing but unused as he was to the sensation it was too much and he had to pull away. Quick thinking made him use his hand to continue pumping Draco dry.

When Draco was finished and lay panting, absorbed in his blissful release, Harry stayed kneeling, looking at his cum-covered hand curiously. He lifted it to his mouth and licked some of the clear-white liquid off. It was somewhat salty and bitter but not as unpleasant as he would have expected. Reflecting over what he had just done, he was amazed at his own courage, surprised at himself for taking charge the way he had done. Yet, he was pleased with himself.

He was also a little worried though. He'd enjoyed pleasuring Draco and couldn't help but think that it was somehow wrong. It couldn't be right to enjoy sucking another guy off as much as he had enjoyed himself, could it?

Trying to ignore that line of thought Harry looked down at himself. He was hard and craving his own release. Opening his trousers he freed his erection, wrapping his hand firmly around it. With his eyes trained on the beautiful body splayed on the bed before him he started stroking himself.

Before long the noises Harry was making penetrated through Draco's orgasm induced haze and he opened his eyes, finding the brunette, still between his legs, working himself while staring at his body. He couldn't help the smirk that formed but he said nothing, instead enjoying the show. As Harry wasn't looking at his face, he hadn't yet notice that Draco was paying attention.

It wasn't very long before Harry came, trying to suppress his moans. He collapsed slightly and bracing himself with one hand he rested his head on Draco's thigh, closing his eyes to enjoy the blissful feeling spreading through him.

"Nice show, Potter," Draco spoke a few moments later, startling the brunette and making him sit up right again.

"Wh...what?"

"I said, nice show, Potter. Good performance all around, though practise certainly won't hurt. But for your first time sucking a dick I would almost be tempted to give you an Outstanding, it's definitely a double E though." Draco had since propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at Harry properly. He had to bite back a laugh at the embarrassment he could see him feeling; his cheeks had gone a flaming red.

"I... I'm glad you liked it," Harry stuttered, then found his wand and cleaned himself up before redressing himself.

"And here was me thinking we could cuddle," Draco teased when he saw Harry getting up and getting dressed. "Do you always take what you want and then leave?"

"Shut up," Harry whispered, feeling embarrassed. Then with his voice more firm he said, "we've work to do."

"Use them and lose them, eh? Fine, Potter." Draco chuckled but quickly got himself looking presentable again. Then he once again assumed the role of the tutor and made Harry study hard, giving no mention of what happened before.


	12. Epilogue

_A/N: And here it is, the last chapter. I hadn't hinted to it because I'd wanted to actually add a few chapters but I simply don't have the time and the only ideas I really have are for the sequel. So this is it. I had a different final chapter which I no longer liked so I wrote this, which is un-betaed so I hope you'll like it. _

_As always, I want to thank every one of you lovely people who keep continously reviewing! I love your comments and I appreciate them a lot, I truly do! Draco and Harry should be making the rounds shortly with a new batch of fresh cookies :)_

_A sequel is in process, though it will likely take me a long time to complete it or start posting it. Review and tell me how much you want it, it'll help get me writing! ;) _

_Now read and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Well Potter, our last night together in Hogwarts," Draco drawled when Harry entered the room that had become so familiar to them over recent months.<p>

Harry stood by the door after he closed it, feeling unsure about himself and what would happen next. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Draco though; the blond sat on the bed, leaning back against a bed post while one leg was bent at the knee, his ankle resting on the opposite leg. The pose was casual and yet his clothes seemed to be pulled taught over areas that Harry had become intimately familiar with. And he was hoping he was not going to be missing out on that familiarity after tonight.

"Are you feeling shy tonight?" Draco chuckled but stood up and walked towards Harry who still stood rooted to the spot, not talking. "I know just the way to relax you, besides I wanted to give you something to remember me by anyway." Draco said his voice taking on a promising tone. Reaching out with one hand, Draco cupped Harry's check and caressed it lightly with his thumb.

Then he leaned in and brushed his lips against Harry's, innocently at first but the kiss soon became more passionate when Harry finally unfroze and started reacting. Pushing Harry backwards gently, Draco pressed him against the door, pushing his leg between Harry's, who couldn't help but moan into Draco's mouth.

With their hands roaming each other's bodies, both got lost in the sensations of the moment. Draco had a plan though and much as he was enjoying himself he wouldn't let his plan go to waste. So he let his hands drop to the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it up, finding the skin underneath and caressing it with his finger tips for a moment. Soon he made a start on unbuckling Harry's belt and opening his trousers. In next to no time, Harry's trousers were around his ankles together with his briefs and Draco sank down to his knees.

With his eyes locked on Harry's Draco poked out his tongue and licked the length of Harry's erection, enjoying the little gasp Harry couldn't hold back. After throwing Harry a grin, Draco blew cold air on the heated skin before he leaned in and engulfed it with his mouth. Having done this numerous times in recent months, it was easy for Draco to bring Harry to the edge without giving him the satisfaction he craved.

Instead, he pulled away before Harry was too far gone. Standing up again he smiled at Harry, who's eyes had gone darker and were somewhat clouded from arousal. He continued stripping Harry, taking off his robe, tie and shirt, making him step out of his trousers, ridding him of shoes and socks. When Harry stood before him fully naked, Draco let his gaze wander over the naked body, leering openly.

"Now then," Draco said and grinned. "I'd like you to turn around for me."

It took Harry a moment to process the words but when his questioning look was not answered he turned around as bidden, presenting his naked backside to Draco, who made use of the opportunity to grab a pale cheek, squeezing it lightly.

"You know what's going to happen next, don't you, Harry?" Draco asked in a gentler voice.

"Yes, I know."

"And you want it?"

"Yes, I do," Harry replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Even after all the time they had spent together he could still only barely admit what it was they did or how much he enjoyed it.

"Such a good, pet." Draco cooed, then he took out a flogger and without another word laid the first blow across Harry's back.

The brunette, moaned and jerked at the sudden pain but otherwise didn't move. When the second blow came he was somewhat more prepared and while his body still jerked in response, his reaction was less intense. The third and fourth blow came in quick succession, flooding his body with pain and adrenaline. Draco continued handing out blows that were never hard enough to break the skin, just enough to leave a temporary mark.

After a short while Draco stopped and stepping closer to Harry he let his fingers trail down Harry's sides, placing gentle kisses on his shoulder. "You're doing so well, pet. But there is more." Letting his hand trail down to Harry's bum, Draco pressed a dry finger against Harry's hole. He didn't try to breach the entrance, he just wanted to tease and knew he was successful when Harry's gasped. Summoning lubrication Draco went ahead and covered his fingers, then he used a single digit to breach Harry's hole, enjoying the little whimper leaving Harry. Draco spent some time preparing Harry, then he used a thin, ribbed didlo to fill his hole.

"I want you to keep a tight hold of this little baby, can you do that for me, pet?" Draco asked before leaning in and licking the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry could only nod in response, his mind feeling foggy. He could tell though that the toy was thin enough to potentially slip out of him if he didn't grip it with his inner muscles. So he clenched his muscles and held on to it, praying he'd not lose it as he suspected it would result in punishment.

"Such a good, pet." Draco cooed when he saw Harry's muscles clenching. Moving closer so he stood against Harry's back, Draco let his hands trail down the side of Harry's body then his front over his pelvis and onwards until he reached hard flesh, standing proudly and pulsing with need. "You're so hard..." Draco whispered as he wrapped a hand around Harry's erection and started to stroke it slowly, covering it with the lube he'd used before.

"Draco..." Harry moaned at the sensations flooding his body. Heat radiated off Draco, setting Harry's already burning back further aflame, the toy inside him pressed against his prostate and even though it wasn't moving it was still a teasing sensation and all the while Draco was continuously stroking him at a teasingly light pace.

"Yes, my pet, you're going to love what I'll do next." Draco said just before moving back from Harry again. When Harry's back was bared Draco picked up the flogger again, then without a warning he lifted the flogger and brought it down hard against Harry's back.

The brunette screamed at the sudden and unexpected pain that jerked his body. The moment the flogger connected with his skin Harry felt the toy inside him heat up momentarily, like a flare, it wasn't painful but certainly stimulating and took the edge off the pain in his back. At the same time the moment his body jerked, Harry felt like a hot hand wrapped around his erection and he was thrusting into it even though he wasn't touching anything.

A second, lighter blow landed on Harry's back before he had time to process the full extend of the new sensations he was being exposed to. Once again the pain in his back was covered by the heat in his rear but it was only split seconds before he once again felt like he'd thrust into a tight, warm hand.

More blows landed in quick succession until they were a blur of pain and heat and pleasure. His body would jerk in response to the whipping and it would feel like he was thrusting into Draco's hand. A few strokes in the toy inside him started rotating, further stimulating Harry. It wasn't long before he was in a haze of sensations that gradually blended into one, culminating in a blinding finale when his orgasm hit.

Draco discarded the whip and watched as Harry leaned heavily against the wall, panting and whimpering. The sight was most enjoyable to him, so even when Harry sank to his knees because his legs wouldn't support him he just stood and watched, grinning to himself.  
>After enjoying the show for a while Draco stepped closer and crouched next to Harry. Running a hand through sweaty hair Draco cooed, "such a good pet. You've done so well, I'm very proud of you, Harry." Running his hand down Harry's back Draco reached for the dildo that had almost fully slipped out of Harry once he had come and his body relaxed, unable to keep hold of the toy any longer. Pulling it all the way out Draco discarded it, to be dealt with later.<p>

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and blinked at Draco, he was still leaning heavily against the wall, even his head resting against the cold stone. "So good..."

Draco grinned, "I know, pet. You'll remember today. No one else will ever make you feel as good as I can. Only I know what you need. You'll always be my pet, won't you?"

"Yours..." Harry sighed, his breathing still erratic, his eyes barely able to focus on Draco.

"Always mine," Draco replied and leaned in to place a kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry happily answered the kiss, enjoying every moment of it. Eventually Draco pulled away again however and Harry blinked a few times, trying to focus on Draco. Even though he was dazed and tired he knew Draco wouldn't have come yet, so pulling his energy together he pushed himself away from the wall and instead reached for Draco.

"Aww pet, I'm glad to see you wanting to help me out but this isn't the way. I do still have plans for you. And I know you're feeling pretty wrecked right now, my pet, so we'll go easy." Draco gently went and lifted Harry up into his arms and carried him to the bed where he laid him down carefully on his back. "There now, this will be more comfortable." Draco spoke and went to settle himself between Harry's legs after ridding himself of his clothes.

Running his hands down Harry's legs, Draco took hold of each ankle and then made Harry lift his legs. "Hold on to your ankles," he then instructed and Harry did as told. With each hand holding one ankle Harry was spreading himself wide open for Draco's pleasure, he knew it and he enjoyed it; that's how far they had come, he realised.

"Such a good pet," Draco cooed again. Then he summoned some lube and spread a generous amount on his hand before preparing himself and Harry. He knew though that after their previous activities Harry wouldn't need much preparation so he soon stopped, pulling his fingers away and replacing them with his hard length.

Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped him at the first intrusion. Having been prepared well enough, it didn't hurt, instead it was fulfilling and pure pleasure. The grip he had on his legs tightened involuntarily and he spread himself open further, as though he was trying to pull Draco in further.

Draco watched in fascination and pleasure as Harry reacted to being filled. The brunette was so responsive, his emotions clearly visible on his face and in his every move. Never had Draco enjoyed taking his pleasure more than he did with Harry. But he knew all good things had to come to an end. And tonight would be their end, which is why he planned on making it a most memorable one. Taking his time he slowly build up a rhythm, thrusting into Harry slowly, pulling out again, thrusting back in again. He used one hand to steady himself while he let his other roam freely over Harry's body, pinching a nipple here, scratching sensitive skin there.

And all the while he enjoyed Harry's reactions, verbal as well as physical. His hands were still clenched tightly around his ankles, almost as though he was holding on for dear life. It was easy to see that his legs were starting to strain a little but Harry seemed to be determined to please Draco by not letting go of his legs. Draco knew that Harry's back was likely hurting after its earlier treatment and yet he also knew that being pressed against the soft bedsheets would be tantalising pleasure to even out the pain.

Hurting Harry Potter had brought Draco great enjoyment, but giving him pleasure while he was in pain had become even more of a kink of his than he had ever thought possible. Harry's responsiveness had continuously egged Draco on until he had found new ways to tease and stimulate the brunette.

And now here they were, on their last night together.

Unable to tease any longer Draco increased the speed of his thrusts until he was pounding into the willing body underneath him over and over again. He leaned forwards and bit into Harry's neck, hard enough to leave a mark but when Harry screamed it was the sweetest sound Draco could imagine. He sucked on Harry's skin, then he licked over the reddened area, pleased with his accomplishment.

Even though Harry had already been brought to a mind-blowing orgasm, Draco's touch and continuous pounding hadn't left Harry unaffected. He was hard again but unable to even reach for himself with his hands occupied by his own ankles, and he knew that was exactly the point. He was Draco's and Draco would decide when he could come.

Usually Draco would let Harry dangle at the edge for longer but tonight he wanted them to come together. Shifting position he propped himself up with one elbow while his now free hand found Harry's hardened flesh and curled around it. Harry gasped at the unexpected sensation and bucked helplessly, hoping for friction.

Draco gave in and started stroking Harry in rhythm with his thrust, both of them breathing hard and fast. Neither of them could have held out for long and neither of them was trying to, hence, they both soon found themselves toppling over the edge.

For a long time Draco lay sprawled on top of Harry who eventually managed to let go of his legs, letting them collapsed either side of Draco. Their breathing was fast and irregular, both of them exhausted, neither wanting to move, feeling like it would mark the end.

Eventually Draco reluctantly moved, pulling out of Harry and instead lying down on his side beside him. Almost automatically Harry turned on his side as well, moving closer until he could lay his head against Draco's chest, one arm thrown over Draco's middle, a leg pushed between Draco's. Smiling to himself Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer.

In the beginning they had both stayed on opposite sides of the bed but gradually they had found out that Harry slept and recovered better with physical contact. While it wasn't something Draco was used to or particularly comfortable with, he'd seen the benefits of holding Harry and, after some time, he had grown more used to it.

Now it was so normal he hardly thought much of it. He also knew though, it was a side of him that only Harry would see. Then again, it wasn't as so many people knew of his kinky, dominant side.

"Draco?" Harry asked, bringing the blond out of his reverie.

"Yes, Harry? Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"You know I always do," Harry replied, lifting his head to be able to look at Draco.

"So you do," Draco chuckled. "You should sleep and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"But... about tomorrow..." Harry started but before he could find the words to continue Draco interrupted him.

"Hush, let's not talk of it but rather just enjoy tonight. We'll see what the future brings another day, alright?"

Harry sighed heavily. It wasn't the first time he'd tried to get an answer as to their future but Draco always stirred the conversation elsewhere or found ways to avoid answering. It wasn't a topic Draco wanted to think about and certainly not one he wanted to be forced to make a decision on. Life after Hogwarts would be different, he knew that much, what exactly it would bring though, they would just have to wait and see.

For now, instead of thinking of their uncertain future, Draco rather thought back on the time they had enjoyed together. The past few months had undoubtedly been great for them both. Behind the excuse of tutoring sessions they met most days. As Draco cared about his reputation he made sure Harry studied and improved his grades. But they also made sure to have time for other things. As time passed Harry had become more confident. Where in the beginning he had barely been confident enough for hand and blow jobs he eventually became more willing to experiment.

It hadn't been long before they made proper use of the bed in the room, with Harry giving himself over completely. That had been a special day, even for Draco. He hadn't expected it, albeit him being the one who kept hinting at it. After that, things had become more intense between them. Their studies continued all the while and Draco continued punishing Harry when he was getting things wrong as well as offering sexual favour when he did a good job. But aside from the tutoring related punishments they both started experimenting with whipping and toy use after that first time they had full on sex, and Harry seemed to enjoy it more each time.

It had taken Draco by surprise just how responsive Harry could be, considering how shy he had been to begin with. But as they continued meeting, they both learned much about each other, which in turn just made them enjoy themselves more.

Because Draco never stopped tutoring Harry, his grades continuously improved and that meant that no one suspected they were also using their meetings for more than just studying. It had been the perfect arrangement. He knew it was a shame things had to end but of course they couldn't stay at Hogwarts forever. They'd be leaving soon and would face the reality of life, finding a job to earn money, learning to make a living.

Their meetings had been secret at Hogwarts, if they continued after leaving, they were bound to be caught and Draco wasn't yet sure how he felt about people thinking he and the Golden Boy were involved. It was something he had spent a considerable amount of time thinking about without being able to make a decision. Hence, he'd kept blocking Harry off any time he tried to talk about it. As it was their last night now there wasn't much that was going to change so he decided to see how life after Hogwarts turned out before making a decision. He could always owl Harry if he needed to. If on the other hand life would become busy or a relationship with Harry clearly impossible, at least he would not have made promises he could not keep.

Satisfied with his reasoning, Draco settled down to sleep, still holding Harry close. He could feel the brunette's breathing against his naked skin and knew he had drifted off a while ago. It was unsurprising considering the treatment he had received earlier. Draco smiled at the memory of Harry leaning against the wall with trembling legs, his back covered in red stripes. If he could, he would make sure they'd get to repeat that experience, he promised himself.

The End

_Sequel is in process... if you want to read it, tell me in a review :)_


End file.
